


Safety Arguments

by Szolkir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szolkir/pseuds/Szolkir
Summary: Genji and McCree have a battlefield "chat" about safety.





	

It had gotten hot, and it had gotten hot  _ quick.  _ What was supposed to be a recon mission had turned into a firefight. If it weren’t for the cover they’d found, the situation could have, no  _ would _ have been much more dire. As it was, Genji was pinned by fire from Talon agents. A spray of bullets grazed the wall in front of him as he scrambled to change position. 

 

“Jack, McCree, what’s your location?” He called out over the built-in comm unit in his visor. Rough static crackled back at him before Jack’s voice filled his ears. 

 

“Eastern side; pinned down, but there’s only two or three. We’ve got air support incoming, just need to hold out for another 15.” Gunfire could be heard echoing through the comm just before it cut out. A deep  _ whump  _ could be heard before the sound of immolation and fire. Genji chanced a look around the corner of the concrete wall his back was against in time to see a helix rocket explosion off over on the east side of the complex. A sharp  _ whirr _ whipped past his face, rather a sound than something he  _ felt _ , and he hissed under his breath.

 

“McCree?” He queried again, drawing his short sword, preparing himself to move to McCree or Jack’s location-whomever was in a more dire situation.  _ Jesse, answer me, come on- _

 

“I-” Gunfire. McCree’s. “-pinned here. There’s a few of-” More gunfire. Had to be Talon, because Genji could hear it from his location, _and_ through the comm, drowning out McCree’s voice. His gut twisted. “...Yeah, sons of bitches.” Genji held his breath, all but biting his tongue. “It’s tight. I can’ hold out.” His reply was short and clipped.

 

“Any injuries?” Jack’s voice, calm amid the gunfire. 

 

“None.” Genji said by way of replying. He scooted along the edge of the wall, ready to sprint to the next portion of cover. He paused, waiting on McCree’s reply. He was about to prompt the man when his voice came over the comm.

 

“Ah, nothin’ but a few scratches. I can hold out.” He repeated those four words again and Genji gripped his sword tighter. He couldn’t be certain but he thought he detected strain in McCree’s voice. He made his decision then. In a flash of green light, Genji sprinted out into the open briefly, practically jumping the distance. Hitting the ground lightly, he went into a roll and kept moving, ignoring the shots that whipped by him where he’d been mere moments before. 

 

“McCree, location?” Sharp, in a tone that left no room for argument. 

 

“I said I could hold-” Gunfire, then another explosion. Genji swore.  _ Come on, come on, finish what you were saying you oversized cowboy w- _ “-out. Got some of these folks tryin’ to make 

friendly.” Genji grinned despite himself. “I’m not far, past the three storage sheds and the retaining wall.” Genji nodded to himself.

 

“...be there momentarily.”

 

Genji checked over the wall, paused, waited for gunfire and then sprinted once he’d not been fired at.  _ Just a scratch _ .The words rolled through his mind, edged with worry. McCree could more than take care of himself, but it didn’t mean his heart wasn’t hammering in his chest when he said he’d been injured. The man had a tendency to downplay things when he didn’t want others to worry-which, of course, made Genji’s nerves even more raw when they were out on a mission together. Landing, Genji ducked below the retaining half-wall and  _ ran _ . He ran past the first shed, then the second, gravel kicking up in his wake, turning a corner at the third, all the while looking out for the position of Talon agents. Just as he made that last turn, he saw McCree with his back up against the shed. He also saw a Talon agent coming from McCree’s blind side as the man fired at a second Talon agent.

 

_ Can’t be having that _ .

 

Genji sprinted forward, feet flying across the ground. His sword ran the agent through just as she was raising her gun to fire at McCree. She went limp, Genji stepping neatly away and into cover with McCree as her body fell to the ground. McCree heaved a deep breath as Genji settled in next to him. 

 

“Thank ya’ kindly Genji. She’d have added a few extra holes I didn’t need.” Genji snorted as he leaned over towards his friend. 

 

“Where are you hurt?” He asked bluntly. 

 

McCree made a face at him and then held up his left arm. The metal on the outside of the prosthetic was dinged up in several places, with an obvious hole from a bullet in it near the top where it connected with McCree’s arm. Genji tilted his head and gently took McCree’s prosthetic hand in his own and inspected it. It was damaged but the actual arm was unhurt. He turned the prosthetic over, palm up. Blood, some of it dried, was smeared across the metal.

 

“Where else?” Genji asked, this time softer. McCree drew his hand away and held his right side up high by his armored breastplate. It came away with more blood when he pulled the hand back, which Genji noted, was hardly working, confirming his suspicions. Genji crawled over McCree to inspect his side. 

 

“Now Genji, I swear to God, I told you-” 

 

Genji waved his hand in a motion that cut McCree off as he looked. He looked up McCree’s face, then back down at the man’s side. Blood was trickling freely from the wound. Genji couldn’t tell how deep or where the bullet had gone, but there was enough blood on McCree and the ground that a fear he wasn’t familiar with shot through him.

 

“Jesse.” He hissed sharply. “For fuck’s sake.” He grabbed the edge of the serape that adorned McCree’s shoulders and started stuffing it under the breastplate where the wound was, putting pressure on it. Beyond the wall there was another rough  _ whump _ of helix rockets exploding. Muffled gunfire followed.  _ That _ , at least, seemed to have died down. McCree winced as Genji put pressure on the wound. 

 

“Well, that’s somethin’.” Genji looked back up at the man. 

 

“What?” He asked, glancing about their position while holding pressure to the wound.

 

“You’ve never called me anything but McCree.” He breathed out, wincing again.

 

“Would you prefer dipshit?” Genji snapped, somewhat angrily as he stared at McCree. “...seeing as you seem to conflate a ‘few scratches’ with life threatening injuries.” Genji instantly felt bad, but he was  _ scared _ . McCree, to his surprise,  _ laughed _ . And then he yelped in pain. 

 

“Ah, shit, don’t do that.” He breathed, inhaling tenderly.

 

“Air support in five.” That was Jack over the comm. “Making my way over.”

 

Genji kept up the pressure, sighing. “McCree, you must be more careful.”

 

“I liked it when you called me Jesse. You’re-” He stopped short, glancing over at Genji. Genji tilted his head again, feeling a lightness in his chest that had nothing to do with fear or the situation his friend was in. 

 

“You’ve been reckless.” Genji accused. 

 

“Have not. Listen, I’ve been hurt before, worse even, an’...” Genji snorted dismissively.

 

“No, you are taking risks that you don’t need to take. I  _ saw _ what you did earlier.” Genji chewed his bottom lip behind his visor. He did see  _ that _ shot and he had now idea how the man had pulled it off, either. McCree shrugged, looking away. 

 

“Did what needed doin’.” 

 

Genji lifted his his head up, rolling his eyes behind his visor.

 

“Jesse.” He said the man’s name quietly. He looked back at Genji, raising an eyebrow. “You can get the job done and not take risks like that. You are not operating alone anymore.” Genji heaved a heavy breath, checking the wound. Bleeding had slowed to a near stop. McCree shrugged uncomfortably beneath his hand.

 

“Ah, well, it  _ happens _ sometimes.” McCree said a bit dully. Genji whipped his head around to face him so fast that McCree startled. 

 

“ _ No.  _ It doesn’t just  _ happen _ . You choose to be reckless. What if...what if something  _ happened _ to you? There are those that depend on you, Jesse.” His voice caught in his throat. Genji wasn’t sure  _ why _ McCree chose to be reckless, only that when he was assigned to go on missions and Genji wasn’t he worried himself raw. He would wander the Watchpoint, trying to burn off the nervous energy until Mercy or Winston or whomever noticed his listlessness and gave him a task to focus on. Or he would go train until he was ready to drop from exhaustion.  

 

“An’ ? I mean, they can do without me if I’m out injured for a bit. It happens.” Genji’s other hand that wasn’t on McCree’s side was balled into a fist out of frustration. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He could see where this was going but he was uncertain how to voice his frustration while still denying to himself, somehow, that this was about nothing more than safety during a mission. 

 

“Who will watch my back if you are out because you thought you could take just one  _ more _ shot?” Genji asked, again surveying their immediate surroundings. He hadn’t heard the echo of gunfire for several minutes, but that didn't mean that there wasn’t still Talon agents about. 

 

“I request, Jesse-” He was adjusting the serape underneath the breastplate as he talked quietly. “...that you consider what is in front of you.” Genji could feel McCree’s breath hitch under his hand. Sudden gunfire, a shout, then more gunfire. Genji tensed, leaning in front of McCree, shurikens flipped out, ready to throw.

 

“Easy there partner, that was Jack.” Genji could feel McCree’s hand on his shoulder. A strange, fluttery feeling filled his chest again. Between the fighting  _ and _ being this near to McCree he wasn’t sure how much more his poor heart would be able to take. Genji relaxed some, falling back to a sitting position next to McCree. McCree suddenly put his arm on the injured side over on Genji’s shoulders.It was Genji’s turn for his breath to hitch in his chest. He couldn’t seem to focus on the potential threats (Though by the sounds of it, Jack had taken care of them anyways), only McCree next to him. 

 

“An’ what would that be?”

 

“What?” Genji glanced at McCree, meeting his gaze. McCree grinned back at him. Genji melted a little bit inside. 

 

“What’s in front of me? You asked me to consider it, didn’ ya?” 

 

“I-I...yes.” Genji stammered. Mentally, he was telling himself that there were two parts to breathing-in and out, and currently it seemed he couldn’t remember to breathe in again.

 

“Well, I’ve considered it. Before, ya’ know, today.” He paused and Genji pretended to keep his calm, fingers fidgeting. 

 

“Yes? And what was your conclusion?” Genji asked in his oh-so-precise style. McCree grinned again, adjusting himself. His smile was marred by a sudden wince. Genji, visor masking the look of worry on his face, took another look at McCree’s side. He was  _ also _ afraid what he would see there, be it rejection or the confirmation that he’d hoped ( _ longed _ ) for since the day he saw the man show up at the Watchpoint after the recall. He felt a gloved hand under his chin, lifting, until his gaze was level with McCree’s. 

 

“...an’ I like what I see.”

 

_ Oh yes, I definitely can’t breathe now.  _

 

“Oh.” He said quietly, momentarily dumbfounded. Then, another surprise: McCree leaned forward and planted a kiss on his helmet just above the green slit in his visor. 

 

“Jesse.” McCree started to laugh just as Jack came around the corner, with the air support a steady, sudden drone in the air. Jack took in the scene, bracing his pulse rifle in one arm. He made a noncommittal noise as he moved to McCree’s other side and put his arm under his shoulder. 

 

“Scratches?” He inquired gruffly.

 

“Yeah, honest, it’s nothing. Rea-” Genji cut him off.

 

“His prosthetic is damaged. He’s got a gunshot wound just under the armor on my side.” Genji said while giving McCree a sidelong look through his visor. McCree returned the look, a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Trouble breathing?” Jack asked as they helped McCree to the dropship and up the ramp inside.

 

“No, no, just-ah,  _ shit _ . Careful.” Genji could feel him tighten his grip on his own shoulder. “Just movin’ hurts….” He sucked in another breath as Jack and Genji got him situated in a seat, buckling the harness over him. Jack dropped a biotic healing field at McCree’s feet while Genji retrieved the trauma kit from the its rack on the wall. Their pilot: a miss Lena Oxton. She waved a salute to them from the helm. 

 

“Hold it together over there, we’ll have you right as rain in a jiffy.” She called over her shoulder. Genji watched McCree relax as the healing field started to do it’s work. It wasn’t a universal band aid by any means, but it would hold most injuries over until definitive care could be received. Genji removed the serape from the wound and put a thick trauma pad where it had been. He’d just enough medical training to know that once you bandage a wound, you didn’t take the bandage off. In this case though, the bleeding had all but stopped and he wanted something clean and sterile over it. Jack had moved up to the second seat over by Tracer.

 

“My thanks, for back there.” McCree nodded over his shoulder  as Genji took a seat next to his friend, buckling himself in. 

 

“Think nothing of it.” He intoned quietly. McCree’s hand briefly squeezed his own and then let go.

Genji felt a warm glow in his chest as he chanced a look at McCree out of the corner of his eye. 

 

_ I could get used to that.  _

 

“Well I do think somethin’ of it.” Genji had to clench one hand on the harness strap to help him keep calm. “And-” McCree spoke softer, his voice still rough with that accent of his that Genji loved. “-if you don’t mind, we could...spend time together. Outside of missions. More than, ya’ know, well-.” Genji turned his head, noticing McCree was tapping his fingers and it occurred to him that Jesse was just as nervous as he was. Genji smiled at the man’s stumbling. It was  _ endearing _ . He briefly placed a hand over McCree’s tapping fingers.

 

“Yes, Jesse McCree,  _ yes _ .” Genji paused, shifting in his seat. “One thing.” His voice became more serious, head against the headrest, staring at the man next to him.

 

“That’d be?” McCree inquired. 

 

“Be more careful out there.  _ Please _ .” McCree tipped his hat at him.

 

“Consider it done.”

 


End file.
